


My Broken Heart

by InfernoStorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoStorm/pseuds/InfernoStorm
Summary: After being tortured by Colm o'driscoll, Arthur gets back to camp. He's taken to bed and the Van der lin women begin to reat him.
Relationships: Karen Jones/Arthur Morgan, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, the night had just arrived and the gang were worried. Micah and Duth came back from the meeting with no Arthur...They didn't know where he was. Hosea was concerned for Arthur. Everyone was, except Micah. Micah didn't give a damn about Arthur, which most people knew about. But whilst the gang were around the campfire, Marybeth noticed a horse coming into camp with a figure falling off. She ran over and it was...Arthur! She gently kneeled next to him teh gang looking at her.  
Mary: Arthur...  
Karen: Arthur?  
Dutch: Arthur?  
Arthur looked at Dutch his eyes dim from the hell he had dragged himself through  
"I told you it was a setup, Dutch..."  
Dutch was confused by waht he said, where the hell was he? What happened? Why has he got a hole in his shoulder?  
Dutch: my boy, my dear boy, what?  
The agony was unbearable for Arthur. Frankly, he was suprised he was still alive  
"They got me, but I got away"  
Karen placed her hand on Arthurs stomach to comfort him as Dutch gently hovered over his shoulder.  
Duth: Yeah, that do did...Miss Grimshaw, I need your help! Reverand swatnson  
Dutch called out to the woman and the reverand, the camp now knowing who was there.  
"He was gonna set the law on us..."  
Arthur called out in agoyn as Dutch, Mary-beth and Karen began to lift him up Dutch quickly responding  
Duth: Oh of course he was.  
Pearson and Miss Grimshaw quickly ran over, Pearson being the one who suggested teh idea of a truce to Dutch. HE felt guilty  
Pearson; I-Im sorry,Arthur!  
Dutch was furious at Pearson letting his boy get into this shape  
Dutch: It is a bit late for apologies!  
Miss Grimshaw gestured with her hand to follow  
Grimshaw: Lets get him to bed.  
They all hoisted Arthur up and began to take him to the bed, placing him down onto it. Dutch was about to ask Miss Grimshaw to look after him but Karen quickly responed.  
Karen: I'll do it...I'm good with medicine..  
Dutch: Since when?  
Karen: For ages Dutch...I'll look after him.  
They all left leaving Arthur and Karen alone.  
Karen: You'll be okay Arthur...You're home now.  
Arthur smiled softly before closign his eyes and going unconcious.


	2. The Many Things We Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Arthur tries to go asleep. But then, young Sean pulls one of his devious pranks.

It was late, around 9pm. It had been a day since Arthurs climactic appearance at the camp. Most of the camp were worried about Arthur, some didn't know if he'd survive. But Micah was in the shadows, not seeming to comment about Arthur except vauge remarks, such as "Oh I saw him.". Since he was placed on his bed, he'd barley moved sometimes trying to stand up. Only to be stopped by one of the gang memberts, mainly the women. A faint crunching noise came towards Arthur and he sighed.  
???: Ha Jeesus Christ English! ya look like shiet.  
It was Sean, Arthur glanced at him with blood dried on his left shoulder where he had to pull out the bullet and where Karen had pulled some magic.  
"Argh...Shut Up Sea."  
Arthur spoke in a gravely voice, he hadn't had a drink all day and the only food he had. Was some assorted biscuits, that were dry. They were given to him by Jack so he didn't mind. It was nice of Jack to do that for him, even though Arthur could tell Jack was a little scared.  
Sean: "Oh well, I guess you don't want some beer then. I supose I'll give it to Micah."  
Arthur shakily used his arms to lift his upper body up to face Sean, this caused the young boy to smirk. Placing the beer on Arthurs table.  
S: I'm sorry I wasn't there with the gang Arthur. I wish I was But...But.I  
Athur could clearly tell Sean was scrounging for a reason, but Arthur shook his head and chuckled.  
"Ah...Its fine Sean. I only got a shotgun slug placed into my shoulder, Im sure you would have been able to turn the gun around and put in back into the chamber."  
S: Ah shut ya bloody mouth Arthur, a certain lady is worried about you  
Arthur tilted his head, was it Mary? Was Mary here?  
"M..Mary?"  
S: Spot on lad! Miss Beth.  
Arthur sighed softly, not exactly the Mary he wanted but still. He knew Miss Beth cared for him.  
"Urgh, thanks Sean...For the beer I guess."  
Arthur grabbed the beer and went for a swig. It burned his throat on the way down and he gulped it coughing.  
"Je-esus Christ. What the hell is t-that?"  
Sean let out a laugh, showing that it was infact Navy rum. 4 seconds Later, Sean was running from Arthurs tent, feeling a little worse since he pissed of the strong one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I know you've been waiting for a little bit.


	3. The Building of a shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrid nightmare, Arthur wakes up in a fit. Only to see a friendly face.

The night was young. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, sining dancing laughing and generally having the time of their life. All but one man, Arthur Morgan. His spat with Colm O'driscoll left him bedridden for what would seem like weeks. Weakly, he laid there his eyes closed people walking past him occasionally walking up to him and placing a gift on his mantle peice. Uncle, well he gave him nothing. Tilly, being the sweet girl she was, would come over and check on him making sure he was fine giving him some food. Jack ,being so young and naive, would come over and hand Arthur some candy becase to Jack candy made him feel better. While he was asleep, Micah would come over and laugh at his condition. Before scurrying off like a rat. But today was differant. He felt himself toss and turn as he saw soemthing...He was upside down and tied up. he saw Dutch, Hosea, Mary, Karen and all the members being shot by the Pinkertons. He saw Eliza and Issac being gunned down for 10 measly dollars. Then, a gunshot towards him. Like a rising sun hurdlign towards him. Then he woke up. He jolted up and gasped but then groaned and held his shoulder as a figure pushed him down gently.  
Mary: Hush Arthur....It's okay. You're allright.  
The man stared at the roof of his tent still gasping for air after his vision. He turned to Mary and gulped. For some reason, this hurt him slightly. So he coughed into his hand, but he ignored this. A mistake he would soon regret ever doing.  
"M..Mary? W..What happened?"  
*The young woman smiled at him gently holding him.*  
M: You were having a nightmare...I came over to check.  
Arthur felt...Safe with her. So he closed his eyes one more time, and once again drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of work I decided to write down. I might make this a series depending on what people think of it.


End file.
